mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Dammek
|like = Guns, Rebellion, Security, Surveillance, biology, Technology, Music, Humans/Aliens (presumably) |hate = Cleaning up after himself, Trizza Tethis, Personal property, Loyalists/Anti-rebellionists }} Dammek is one of Hiveswap s and Hauntswitch s protagonists. He is the bronzeblood troll who is sent to Earth in Joey's place. Etymology It is possible that his first name is derived from "damma", which is Latin for deer, alluding to his antler-like horns. It could also be derived from Adama, Hebrew for Earth, alluding to his transportation to Earth. Another origin could be the Arabic word دمك (damak), translating to 'your blood', which may be a reference to his aspect. His title, "Tetrarch", meaning the governor of one of four divisions of a country or province (in the Roman Empire), refers to his significant status in his rebellion, although he is not the only Tetrarch. "Tetra-" indicates 4, meaning the other 3 may as well be close by. Biography Dammek is the founder and one of the main leaders of a rebellion against Trizza Tethis, the current heiress apparent. Prior to the events of Hiveswap, he was experimenting with strange technology and was constructing the cherub-esqe portal that Joey would come through during the events of Hiveswap. Upon activating the Cherub portal, there was a large explosion at his hive. How he came upon the technology and the circumstances that led up to the portal's activation are unclear. He is briefly seen when Joey activates her portal and is sent to Alternia while he is presumably sent to Earth. Personality and Traits Currently, little is known about Dammek's character, but some facts about him can be ascertained through observation of his hive and belongings, and descriptions from others. Dammek has been said to resemble "an action hero", being described as intelligent, brave, quick to act and being a natural-born leader. However, he appears to be domineering and obsessive towards Xefros, and has been said to be constantly testing and prodding his moirail, and is constantly surveying the lower-blooded troll. He founded their two piece garage band, The Grubbels, and seems to have largely railroaded Xefros into his position as lead singer. From the description of his sign, he has a tendency to be withdrawn from people, appearing "arrogant and cold, like he thinks he is too good for everyone", He craves "validation and companionship". Which might be a reason that he constantly tests Xefros. Dammek is heavily against the rule of current Royal Heiress, Trizza Tethis, and was a founding member of a rebellion against her. He appears to hold some ideologies that resemble human communism, or other left-wing ideology. As indicated by his hive, Dammek is extremely cautious and appears to have an obsession with security, conspiracy theories and weaponry to the point of near-paranoia. He has a figurine of a troll getting abducted by a flying saucer, indicating he could be interested in aliens (not unlike Jude Harley). He also appears to be an unrepentant slob, his hive being slathered with his garbage and dirty laundry. He is a music lover, and is the drummer in a two-troll band with Xefros. Relationships Xefros Tritoh He is Xefros 's moirail, and they are in a band known as "The Grubbels," which he plays the drums for, as shown in the band's recent song, "Frondly Warning." Their relationship may not be a healthy one, as his treatment of Xefros has left Xefros with low self esteem, low standards, and a lack of independence. Although, the reasons for Xefros' low standards and self-esteem could be from the general society of Alternia. Although their relationship is likely strained, these criticisms and tests from Dammek seem to be from a very warm place, as an effort to keep Xefros safe, in fear that they might get caught and separated while staging the rebellion. Gallery Dammek T-pose.png|Dammek's outdated model from the early 3D Hiveswap build. Dammek And Joey.jpg|Hiveswap! TrollFriends.jpg|Xefros and Dammek relaxing. TrollBand.jpg|The grubbels Grubbels poster.png|The Grubbles Trivia *According to the Extended Zodiac, his sign is Taurcer, sign of the Cherished, making him a potential Prospit Dreamer and Hero of Blood. *Dammek has a movie poster in his hive that has an actor that resembles the Summoner. This might indicate that he is a follower or admirer of the Summoner's revolution. This also points yet another finger at the Summoner being a centerpiece in the Pupa Pan franchise. *Dammek constantly changes the way his band is spelled, switching between "The Grubbles" and "The Grubbels", for security reasons. **To reflect this, the official album is spelled "The Grubbles", but is credited as "The Grubbels". *In Dammek's respiteblock there's a table with a subtle hint of drawing of his sign and Diemen's. *Dammek either deeply cares for Xefros or is deeply concerned about him, to the point that he installed not just one but two working CCTVs in Xefros' hive. *Based on his rebel notes in his hive, his typing quirk is very likely be that of a misplaced letter in some words or a typo. Category:Hiveswap characters Category:Trolls Category:Bronze bloods